


It's A Dogs World

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu never thought that one small dog would be the reason his life changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Dogs World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for je-devilorangel with luna_truths (Team Sombrero). Our lyric was number 66 - Ueda Tatsuya; Hana no mau machi: Watashi no iro wo kaete kurete arigatou - Thank you for changing my color.

“You want to get a dog?” Massu asked, nearly dropping the plate in shock. “You know how I feel about dogs.” Massu shook his head thinking about how messy and terrifying dogs were. They had always lunged at him whenever he walked by them. Massu could still remember the time his friend’s dog had bitten him as he’ had tried to pet it. Since that day, Massu had never been able to go near a dog without freezing in fear.

Then he began to think about the mess. Their fur would get everywhere, and there was the small matter of when they drooled. He cringed thinking about having drool and hair on his clothes. Massu glanced over to Nakamaru, who grinned and held up a form.

“The lease to our apartment, says that if we decide to get any kind of animal,” Nakamaru began, pushing the form into Massu’s waiting hands,. “that we have to fill out this bottom section here, and put down a deposit that to cover any damage that might be caused.”

“Why is this already filled out?” Massu murmured. “Did you fill this out without even asking me first?”

“...Maybe.” Nakamaru turned away, focusing back to the pot on the stove, gently stirring the sauce for dinner. Massu sighed.

“You _know_ I’m scared of them!” Massu said, placing the form back down.

“Yeah, I was thinking - maybe it’ll help you get over your fear,” Nakamaru tried, checking on his spaghetti and turning the heat on the stove down.

“I don’t think so,” Massu said from the other room, setting the table for the two of them. “It’ll probably come into my room at night and tear me to pieces.”

Nakamaru sighed. “I’m talking about a _puppy_ , Massu. And just a small dog - I’m not talking about a great big one.”

Massu grumbled under his breath, taking the cutlery to the table. “I don’t want one!”

“They’re harmless though,” Nakamaru said, suddenly feeling like a child asking his parents for something. “We can get a little one, not all dogs grow up to be big you know.”

Massu sighed, placing the cutlery onto the table next to the plates. “Why are you pushing this? You already knew what my reaction would be.”

“I miss my dogs. It’s so lonely when aren’t any teeny furry creatures running about,” Nakamaru replied, staring down into the red sauce as it bubbled and popped. “Can’t we just go to the pet store and look at them? You could always change your mind.”

Massu sighed again, nodding his head before he could think about what it meant. “Fine, but there is no way I am allowing a dog in here.”

Nakamaru grinned, the spoon he had been using to stir the sauce held up in the air as he cheered. Massu flinched watching the sauce drip from the spoon and onto the floor. “You say that now, but you may fall in love with one!”

“Trust me. I won’t fall in love with _anything_ at that pet store,” Massu replied, grabbing the dishtowel and rushing to clean up the floor.

 

\-----

 

The pet store was horribly loud. Birds screeched at Massu from inside their cages, their wings stretched out as they clutched onto the bars. Puppies were barking from the other side of the store, their claws scratching at the Perspex as they hopped up and down; tiny kittens were in their own cages, meekly curled up into balls as they slept through the noise. The scent of rather stale water drifted in from the side of the store where thousands of fish swum about in different sized aquariums, weaving in and out of thin green plants.

“There is a woman walking around with a cockatoo on her shoulder,” Massu almost squeaked, “A _cockatoo_ , Maru.” Massu jumped back as the woman passed them, trying to stick close to Nakamaru’s side.

“Yeah,” Nakamaru said distractedly. “The puppies are over here, Massu.”

“Don’t move so fast!” Massu said, speeding up his own pace to match Nakamaru’s. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“Look at them all,” Nakamaru murmured, fingers moving between a small white puppy’s ears. “They’re so small.”

Massu looked down into the cage, puppies were running about. Some stumbled over each other, while the remaining ran towards Nakamaru’s hand. He let out a surprised yelp when there was a sudden and sharp tug on his sleeve; one of the puppies had jumped up to the edge of the cage and was chewing on the end of his jacket.

“No, bad puppy,” Massu hissed, carefully pulling his arm away and standing further back.

“How can you say you don’t want one of these little guys?” Nakamaru asked, continuing to stroke the small ball of fur. “Just look at how cute and sweet they are.” Nakamaru pulled one of the puppies out of the cage and held it up to his face. Massu’s fingers twitched at his side, watching as the dog licked all over Nakamaru’s face.

“Oh, that’s gross,” Massu muttered, turning away, and running into someone. “Oh, I’m sorry--”

“No, it’s fine,” the man replied, smiling at him.

“...Yes,” was all Massu could say. The man had short, black hair that fell into his eyes - eyes that were large and expressive and the deepest brown Massu had ever seen - and he wore a light blue shirt with a nameplate on it.

Tatsuya.

He laughed - almost a giggle, really - and Massu stared a little. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice deeper than Massu had expected.

“Yes,” Massu repeated. He was a little lost for words.

“Hey Nakamaru,” the man said, and Nakamaru turned, puppy still in his hands.

“Oh. Ueda. I forgot you worked here.”

“Maru, put the puppy down,” Ueda said, quirking an eyebrow. Nakamaru slowly set the dog back down in the pen. “You know the rules.”

“But he was so fluffy...”

“You say that every time,” Ueda replied, before he turned and flashed Massu a bright grin. “Who’s your friend?”

“I can’t help it if they’re cute and begging to be hugged,” Nakamaru whined before he cooed at the puppy he had just placed back inside its pen. “Oh, that’s Massu. He’s my roommate; we came to get a puppy.”

Massu shot a glare towards Nakamaru. “We did not. We came to _look_ at puppies and then we were going to discuss them,” he hissed.

“What’s the point in looking if we can’t take one home?” Nakamaru asked, staring down into the puppy pen. “They’re begging to be taken home and cared for.”

“Maru, you make it sound like we don’t give them enough attention,” Ueda spoke, startling Massu, who had forgotten Ueda was standing there with them. “However, if it will make you feel better you’re welcome to continue looking around. Just don’t go grabbing them out of the pens anymore.”

“What’s the harm in taking them out to cuddle them!” Nakamaru demanded, a frown on his face. “I understand that rule applying to children since they might drop them, but I am an adult.”

“An adult who wants to get a dog despite his roommate _and_ friend’s fears,” Massu muttered, trailing behind Nakamaru as he walked to another pen.

Ueda gave him a sideways glance as he followed them. “You don’t want a dog?” he asked. Massu shook his head.

“I’m scared of them,” he said, staying back as Nakamaru leant over the side of the pen, laughing as the puppies - tiny little poodles, this time - pawed at his fingers. Ueda nodded.

“Nakamaru, you’re a horrible friend,” he said, laughing at Nakamaru’s pout. “That’s disgusting.” Nakamaru went back to the dogs barking for his attention.

A rather large dog had crept up to Massu, and was quite happily sniffing around his sneakers, it’s tail wagging as it looked up at him. Massu looked behind him and yelped, jerking away and knocking into Ueda, who grabbed his shoulders to keep him upright. The dog flinched and it’s owner pulled it away, apologising profusely, but Massu’s heart was beating hard against his chest, his breaths coming out in short gasps.

“Massu, calm down,” Nakamaru said, moving around to another pen. “It didn’t hurt you.”

Ueda threw Nakamaru a look before turning his attention back to Massu. “Are you okay?”

Massu nodded, and Ueda let his shoulders go. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Ueda said, smiling a little. “It’s fine. It happens all the time.”

“Right,” Massu said, his breathing slowly going back to normal. “Thankyou.”

“That’s better,” Ueda smiled, before looking around. “Oh no, I think Nakamaru found one.”

Massu looked to where Nakamaru stood with a small squirming ball of fur. Nakamaru grinned and walked over towards where Massu stood. “We’ll take this one!”

“We didn’t agree to this yet! You said we’d come and look,” Massu whined, taking a few steps backwards, trying to get as far away from Nakamaru and the puppy as he could. “This is not looking, this is buying.”

“Oh come on! Look at her,” Nakamaru cooed, holding the squirming creature out. “She’s harmless, really.”

“I don’t _want_ a dog,” Massu said, flailing a bit when the puppy barked loudly. “See, it’s already plotting to eat me.”

“She isn’t! She’s speaking to you,” Nakamaru replied, hugging the puppy to his chest. “She’s telling you to take her home, and love her.”

Massu looked at Nakamaru and the way he was gazing down at the puppy in his hands. He knew how much Nakamaru missed his dogs, and how happy he would be if he was able to get this one. Massu hated seeing Nakamaru sad, especially when he was the reason. He could give in, just this once. It wouldn’t hurt anything. With a loud sigh, he nodded. “Fine, but it stays with you at all times.”

“Yes!” Nakamaru cheered, flashing a bright grin towards Ueda. “Stop standing there being useless and do your job and help me pick out the proper things for her.”

“Oh keep it up, Maru. I’ll deny you the ability to adopt her,” Ueda sang as he walked away.

“I was just kidding!” Nakamaru called out, quickly chasing after Ueda.

“What did I just agree to,” Massu murmured, walking after Nakamaru and avoiding anymore dogs that might have been roaming around.

 

\-----

 

The dog was a terror.

She was only little, but she had already managed to ruin Massu’s favourite shoes - the ones with the teddy bears on them - and the rug in the corridor to their bedrooms. Massu had come home to what looked like snow in their living room, which turned out to be the remnants of two of the couch cushions. Nakamaru had lost his slippers and a quarter of one of his favourite novels to the small ball of fur, which he affectionately called Takako.

Massu tried as hard as he could not to be in the same room alone with Takako, but it was proving difficult.

Nakamaru had a longer shift at the cafe where they both worked, and so Massu arrived home first. After taking a deep breath in, he opened the door, immediately greeted by a yapping Takako, who leapt up at his knees with what Massu thought was some kind of anger.

“No. Don’t bite,” Massu yelped, jumping back against the door as Takako kept yapping and pawing at his legs. “Please don’t bite me!”

Takako continued pawing at his legs, jumping while her tail wagged continuously. Massu nudged her with his foot, trying to get her away from him so he could run to the safety of his bedroom. Takako stopped jumping and bit down on the edge of Massu’s pant leg, she shook her head back and forth growling. Massu whined, thinking that she was trying to eat him where he stood.

“Leave me alone. Please,” he whined, trembling where he was pressed against the door. “Let go. I haven’t done anything to you.”

Takako ignored Massu, growling louder as she continued tugging on his pants. He watched as Takako’s little head shot up, the fabric falling from her mouth. He stood still, afraid she was preparing for another strike. Takako instead walked off towards the kitchen. Massu sighed and quickly slipped his shoes off and headed towards his room. He walked slowly, the past had proved that if he walked any faster Takako would chase after him barking. In passing he noticed Takako laying in the middle of the living room floor, beady black eyes watching his every move. Massu ran the rest of the way to his room, closing the door behind him.

When Massu next ventured out, the puppy had her eyes closed, lying on her side, the remnants of her last victory scattered around her. He tiptoed across the carpet and into the kitchen, grabbing what was left of the muffins he had made yesterday and went back into the lounge room.

“Takako, down,” he said, as firmly as he could whilst shaking. Takako blinked up at him before lowering her head back down to the couch. “Takako, move.”

She didn’t.

Massu creeped close enough to poke her in the side, but when she ignored him, he knew something was wrong. She was _always_ moving.

But what could he do? He couldn’t call Nakamaru - he was still at work. His parents knew next to nothing about dogs, and he didn’t know Nakamaru’s parents’ number. And then he remembered.

He ran into the kitchen as fast as he could, snatching the business card off the fridge. Ueda. He could call Ueda.

The phone rang three times before Ueda answered. “I’ve killed her!” Massu screeched into the phone, and was met with silence.

“What do you mean you killed her?” Ueda asked, and Massu twitched looking back down at the dog. She still wasn’t moving. “Who did you kill? Do I have to help hide a body or someth-- oh god did you kill Nakamaru?”

“I said _her_ and last time I checked - not that I actually looked or anything,” Massu said, biting his lower lip, “But Nakamaru had a dick. So I couldn’t have killed him.” Massu found himself smiling when Ueda laughed. “I meant the dog. She isn’t moving and I need help.”

“Is she still breathing?” he asked, and Massu could hear Ueda moving around. “Make sure she is still breathing and I’m on my way.”

“Okay. Please hurry,” Massu said, reaching out slowly and patting Takako on the top of her head. He flinched when she looked up at him, but made no effort to move. “I don’t want to be responsible for the death of Nakamaru’s dog.”

“It’ll be okay, I’ll be there soon.”  
Massu nodded, forgetting that Ueda couldn’t see him. Before he could respond, the line had been disconnected.

Massu flailed when Takako whined quietly, tail moving slowly against the couch.

Ueda was there in an hour, panting a little. “Fuck,” he said, leaning against the doorway, “That staircase is horrid.”

But Massu was pulling him into the apartment, ignoring Ueda’s protests, and pushing him towards Takako. “What’s wrong with her?”

Ueda looked down at her, cocking his head. “...Nothing.”

“Eh?”

Ueda laughed at him. “She’s just tired,” he said, patting Massu on the shoulder. He bent down to look at Takako, who wagged her tail. “Hey there,” he said, stroking the top of her head. “Yeah, she’s fine.”

“But she wasn’t moving, and--”

“Calm down,” Ueda said, standing back up. “Dogs can handle a lot. And your little Takako is a monster. I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

“...Alright...”

 

“Really. She’ll be back to herself after she gets some sleep,” Ueda said, grinning at Massu. “She must have worn herself out playing. That’s all.”

“You’re sure?” Massu asked, staring back at Takako, who was curled up fast asleep. “She’s never done this before.”

Ueda stared at Massu, one eyebrow raised. “I work with dogs all the time, you know.” Massu remained silent. “In other words. I’m fairly certain I know when a dog is sick. Which she isn’t, obviously. ”

“I know that, I just meant...,” Massu began, hands flailing in the air a bit. Ueda continued to stare. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”

“It’s okay,” Ueda smiled again, Massu’s heart sped up. “I know you’re just worried about her. Even if you claim you don’t like her.”

“I don’t!”

Ueda smirked. “Isn’t it considered polite for you to offer your guests a drink, after they rush all the way here?” he asked, laughing when Massu’s face dropped.

“Oh, I’m so sorry-- What would you like?” he asked, leading the way into the kitchen.

“Just a water, thanks,” Ueda said, that smile still on his face. “Where’s Nakamaru?” he asked as Massu poured him a glass of water. “He’s normally home by now, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, but he had to take over someone else’s shift,” Massu explained, handing Ueda the water.

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

Ueda was looking up at him, biting his lip a little, and Massu felt his heart race, the room suddenly becoming smaller. Ueda was kind of really beautiful, Massu thought, and before he knew it, he was leaning in, his arm coming up to press against Ueda’s hip. Ueda was so close, those soft eyes staring into his own.

Massu’s breath hitched, if he leant in just a little further. If he just leant in a little further, they would be kissing. Massu watched Ueda’s eyes close, and he wanted to feel Ueda’s lips against his own. He could feel Ueda’s breath on his face, just a little bit more. Massu moved his foot, taking one more step. His eyes flew open when he heard a squeak, feet sliding across linoleum. He flailed his arms out, shocking Ueda into staring at him. They both landed on the floor.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry,” Massu rushed to say, sitting up on his knees and staring down into Ueda’s face.

“Well this is sudden,” Ueda began, covering his mouth as he began to laugh. “If you wanted to get me on my back so fast, all you had to do was ask.”

“W-What,”

Ueda continued to grin. Massu jumped up from the floor, face red as he looked at his hands on the floor. Massu glanced up when he heard the front door open and close again. They both looked towards the living room when Nakamaru rushed through, cooing loudly at Takako. He hadn’t noticed Massu or Ueda lying on the kitchen floor.

Massu scrambled off Ueda as fast as he could, leaving Ueda to stand up by himself. “I’m sorry,” Massu said, running a hand through his hair as Ueda just stared at him.

“For what?”

“For-- for-- wh-- For what almost happened,” Massu stuttered.

“Huh? What almost happened?” Nakamaru asked, appearing in the kitchen and smiling at Ueda. “Oh, hey Ueda.”

“Nothing! Nothing happened!” Massu yelped, and both Nakamaru and Ueda stared.

“Oh,” was all Ueda said, shaking his head a little. “I’ll be off. Sorry Maru, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

And then he was leaving, practically rushing out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him. Nakamaru turned to him, arms crossed.

“What did you do?”

“Why do you assume I’ve done something?” Massu asked, leaning down to pick up the dog toy that had caused his fall. He wasn’t sure whether to be happy the kiss never happened, or upset.

“The fact that Ueda just ran out of here like something was chasing him,” Nakamaru replied, staring at Massu. “So spill it. What did you do?”

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything,” Massu muttered, letting the toy fall from his hand and back to the floor. “Thankfully.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nakamaru asked, following behind Massu as he walked out of the kitchen. “Massu, you can’t talk like that and not explain what you mean.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m going to bed early,” Massu said, walking into his room and quietly closing the door. He was so distracted, that he hadn't even noticed when he had walked past Takako.

What was all that about? Was he _really_ about to kiss Ueda? He shook himself, launching onto his bed and landing face-first, groaning. But at the time... at the time, it had seemed right. Ueda’s eyes had been drawing him in. If Nakamaru hadn’t have walked in...

What? What would have happened? Would he have kissed him? Or would he have freaked out anyway? Would he have let Ueda kiss him, if he had wanted to? Massu groaned again, kicking his feet against the mattress. Sometimes, he wished his thoughts would just shut up.

But they didn’t, resulting in a restless sleep. Massu tossed and turned, unable to get Ueda out of his head.

It was one in the morning when Massu finally realised that yes, he was probably attracted to Ueda.

 

\----

 

Massu moved through the next day in a daze. He had only just come to the realization that he was attracted to Ueda. His stomach was in knots, and he was unsure of how he should deal with these sudden feelings. Massu’s work day had only just started, and for the first time in the two years he’d worked at this cafe, he had broken dishes.

“Massu, I need you to take this coffee to table four,” Nakamaru said, poking his head around the door. Massu had just thrown what was left of plates into the trash and nodded silently. “Are you sick or something? You’re acting really weird today. Does this have to do with what happened last night?”

Massu ignored him. “Table four, you said?” Massu asked, carefully picking up the ceramic cup.

“Just try not to drop it this time,” Nakamaru called out.

Massu sighed, walking slowly towards where table four was located. He watched the way the dark liquid moved around inside the cup, if he looked hard enough he could see his own reflection. He reached the table without spilling anything, he smiled to himself.

“Here’s your co--” Massu stared with wide eyes, directly into Ueda’s face. Ueda smiled, and reached up to take the cup, their fingers brushed and Massu jerked back. He watched the coffee spill all over Ueda’s lap, before the cup hit the floor and shattered. “Oh no.”

“Ouch.” Ueda murmured, staring into his own lap.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry--” Massu stuttered, stuck between helping Ueda and picking up the remnants of the broken cup.

“Yeah, it’s-- it’s really burning, now,” Ueda said, his smile tight.

“Right. Um-- wh--just come into the back room; I’ll help you,” Massu muttered, and helped Ueda around the porcelain scattered on the ground.

“Massu, did you-- Ueda?” Nakamaru said, looking confused. “What’re you-- Massu. What did you do now?” he asked in exasperation, eyeing the coffee stains on Ueda’s jeans as they walked into the back room.

“Spilt it.”

“Did you clean it up?”

“No.”

Nakamaru sighed. “Fine, I’ll go do it...”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking, Maru,” Ueda deadpanned, but Nakamaru didn’t hear.

“Uh. So the sink is over there so you can... clean up,” Massu said, pointing to the far corner of the room. “I’ll get a couple of towels for you.” He didn’t wait for Ueda to respond, and ran out of the room.

Massu walked as slow as he could, two small towels hanging from his hand, back to the store room where he had left Ueda. His heart was racing, and he silently berated himself for spilling that coffee. Massu took a deep breath, calming his heart and walking back into the room.

“Oh. You came back after all,” Ueda said, flashing a bright grin. “I was pretty sure you were going to run away again. You did spill coffee on me, that can’t be good for business here.”

“Sorry about that,” Massu replied, holding out the towels. “It just took me a few minutes to find clean towels, these are usually used to wipe down tables.”

Ueda took the towels from him, grimacing as he tried to wipe away the coffee. “Ah, this burns.”

“I’m so sorry--”

“It’s fine, really,” Ueda said, “Not much fell on me, anyway.”

“...Yeah, but st--”

“Why did you run away yesterday?” Ueda asked suddenly, laying the towel down next to the sink.

“What?” Massu mumbled, avoiding Ueda’s gaze.

But Ueda was pressing into his personal space, his face close, pushing him back into the wall and trapping him there with his hands next to Massu’s head. “You were about to kiss me,” he said, his eyes flashing with what Massu assumed was anger.

“No, I--”

“Don’t deny it, Masuda. Why did tell Nakamaru nothing had happened, when clearly _something_ did?” Ueda was pressing ever closer, his breath ghosting over Massu’s face and staring into his eyes, searching for an answer. “You were going to kiss me.”

Massu said nothing. The moment stretched on, until Massu finally whispered, “Maybe.”

Ueda knitted his eyebrows together. “What? Maybe?”

“Ye--”

“Massu! I need you out here!” Nakamaru yelled, and Massu was gone, ducking under Ueda’s arms and out the door, heart racing.

“Stupid Nakamaru,” Ueda muttered, before he too left the room.

 

\----

 

“Massu do you want to watch a movie?” Nakamaru asked, walking into Massu’s bedroom. Massu cringed when Takako ran in behind him. “You can pick this time.”

Massu looked up from his book, he had just been laying in his room. He wasn’t even reading, he just stared at the pages as his mind kept drifting back to Ueda. Their last encounter left him even more confused than before. “I guess. I don’t have anything else to do,” Massu replied, slowly rolling off of his bed.

Nakamaru ended up choosing the movie. Massu collapsed onto the couch, twitching when Takako jumped up and pawed at his arm.

“So. I don’t know what’s been going on,” Nakamaru began, scooping up Takako and starting the movie. “Between you and Ueda. I’ve noticed the both of you have been acting a lot weirder than usual.”

Massu stared at Nakamaru. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“Don’t lie to me,” Nakamaru replied. “I’m your best friend, right? Tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing’s going on,” Massu said, shifting in his spot.

“You’re lying,” Nakamaru said, flinging a couch cushion at Massu and hitting him in the head. “I said not to lie to me. How am I supposed to help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.?”

“It’s embarrassing, and I’m not sure what to think,” Massu mumbled, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “Nobody told you to help me, anyway.”

“That’s what best friends do,” Nakamaru replied, with a grin. “So spill it. Or am I going to need to start guessing?”

“No, I--” Massu paused, hugging onto the cushion Nakamaru had thrown at him. “I kinda-- I don’t know. No, it’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Nakamaru punched him.

“Ouch! Abusive friend!” Massu screeched, and Takako paused tearing up the rest of the rug in favour of cocking her head at him. “Okay. Okay! Stop punching me!”

Nakamaru looked smug as he settled back. “So?”

“So...so...soI’mkindofattractedtoUeda,” Massu breathed, and Nakamaru stared.

“Just-- Just a little slower, if you don’t mind.”

Massu took a deep breath. “I’m attracted to Ueda.”

“Oh, is that all?”

Of all the things Massu expected Nakamaru to say, that certainly wasn’t one of them. “I’m freaking out here!” he flailed, almost knocking over the lamp next to him. Nakamaru laughed.

“You’re such an idiot. If you like him, ask him out,” Nakamaru said.

“It sounds so _simple_ when you put it like that,” Massu said, burying his face into the pillow. He was certain his face was bright red.

“It is simple,” Nakamaru answered.

“It’s not when... when he’s a man,” Massu mumbled. “I don’t think I can.”

“You can’t help who you like, Massu,” Nakamaru said, patting Massu on the shoulder twice before pulling his hand away.

“I know that,” Massu snapped, clutching onto the pillow tighter. “I just. It’s not as easy as you’re trying to make it sound.”

“Are you scared of something?” Nakamaru asked.

“Yes,” Massu answered, looking over the edge of the pillow and to his socked feet on the floor. “Everything about this is scary.”

“It might help if you talk about what it is that is scaring you,”

“Relationships in general,” Massu began, squeezing the edge of the pillow. “are terrifying things. You want to be with one person for the rest of your life, and out of nowhere their feelings change and,” Massu paused, taking a slow deep breath as his mind wandered back to thoughts of his previous relationship, “and they decide you aren’t worth it anymore. That you’re not what they wanted, so they set off to find something better.”

“Massu,” Nakamaru murmured. “That just means that person wasn’t the right one for you.”

“Then why did it take four years?” Massu asked, looking up at Nakamaru. “Why did it take four years, before she realized I wasn’t the one for her?”

“I can’t answer that question,” Nakamaru replied, his heartbreaking little by little, as he stared at Massu. Massu who was usually full of smiles, and cheerful. The Massu who sat next to him, seemed on the verge of tears. “I can’t say that it would work out between you two, but it’s always worth trying. Don’t you think?”

“It’s not just that,” Massu murmured, hiding his face into his pillow again. “I’ve always liked girls, I’ve always been with girls. Ueda’s not...” Massu trailed off, groaning into the pillow.

Nakamaru put a hand on his shoulder. “A girl?” he finished, and Massu nodded.

“Yeah. That.”

“I don’t really know what to say,” Nakamaru admitted, “But all I can tell you is that it’s worth a try. You never know, Massu. What if he feels the same?”

Massu looked up at him. “I don’t know...”

Nakamaru sighed. “Well, it’s up to you. Just remember that I’m here to talk, okay?”

Massu smiled. “I know. Thank you.”

“Anytime. _Now_ can we watch the movie?”

 

\-----

 

Nakamaru watched as Ueda clumsily poured the two of them tea. He kept silent and hid his laughter even when Ueda dropped the kettle on the floor. Ueda sighed, but he bent down to pick the kettle up off the floor and moved it to the sink. With a quick glance at Nakamaru, Ueda returned to the counter to grab the cups.

“How in the world you ever got to be a manager at the pet store is beyond me,” Nakamaru said, and quickly took the ceramic cups from Ueda’s hands before he could drop those as well.

“I don’t see what tea has to do with dogs,” Ueda replied haughtily, and took a seat at the table next to Nakamaru. “And I am manager, because I am fucking _awesome_ ,”

Nakamaru snorted into his cup, before he twitched at the tingling burn on his tongue. He placed the cup back onto the table, Ueda’s tea was always bitter. “If you’re so awesome, why can’t you make a proper cup of tea?”

Ueda shrugged and sipped from his own cup. “It’s not my fault you can’t stand the taste of something a little strong.” Nakamaru just stared at Ueda, and once again wondered how they had become such good friends. “So, how’s your roommate doing?”

“Oh, Massu? He’s doing fine,” Nakamaru said, watching as Ueda sipped at his tea nonchalantly. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Ueda said quickly, spilling his tea a little. “Ah shit--”

“You like him,” Nakamaru said, laughing as Ueda jumped a little before freezing.

“...Do not.”

“Yes, you do. You acted the same way when you liked that guy who worked in the supermarket,” Nakamaru laughed. “You act all cool and collected around him, but when someone talks about him, you get all nervous and jittery.”

Ueda sighed. “Shut up.”

“So, you like him?”

“I do,” Ueda admitted, averting his eyes.

“I don’t see why that is so hard to admit,” Nakamaru said with a sigh, and he would have laughed at the glare on Ueda’s face, if he weren’t afraid that Ueda would hit him.

“Name the last time _you_ admitted to liking someone,” Ueda snapped, and then grinned when Nakamaru closed his mouth. “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

“So why don’t you ask him out for a drink, then?” Nakamaru asked instead, his fingers tapped against the wooden table.

“I couldn’t do that,” Ueda replied quickly. “I don’t want to risk scaring him away, he looked nervous enough the last time I saw him.”

“You’re too forward, that’s why,” Nakamaru sighed, cautiously taking another sip of his tea. Still bitter.

“Too forward?” Ueda asked, sitting up a little. “I am not!”

“You so are,” Nakamaru deadpanned. Ueda sighed.

“Maybe.”

“Massu is different, Ueda,” Nakamaru explained, and Ueda’s eyebrows furrowed.

“How do you mean?”

“He’s not sure of himself,” Nakamaru said, smiling a little. “He’s clumsy, but sweet and soft-hearted. He can’t really explain himself well, or express what he’s feeling, and he just needs a little push to get there.”

Ueda looked thoughtful, his fingers picking at the cushion next to him. “A push?”

“Yeah.”

“...I can do that.”

“I know you can.”

 

\----

 

Massu looked up from his book, the moment the front door opened and Nakamaru walked in. Massu only twitched a little when Takako bounded into the room, from wherever she had been hiding, yipping excitedly at Nakamaru.

“Do you have plans for dinner?” Nakamaru asked, flopping down onto the couch with Takako in his arms. He smiled when Massu shook his head. “Good. You’re going to have dinner with me and Ueda tonight.” Massu’s mouth fell open, and he started to shake his head. Nakamaru laughed again, and he held Takako out towards Massu. “Either you go out to the restaurant tonight, or I’ll let her loose in your room while you’re sleeping.”

“You’re a terrible friend,” Massu muttered, but had gave in to the thought of having dinner with Ueda.

“I’m a _great_ friend,” Nakamaru replied with a grin. “Go shower and get changed, were leaving in a couple of hours.”

Massu wasn’t entirely sure what kind of clothes he was meant to choose. He had showered and was now standing in his room, his wardrobe open, staring into it blankly with a towel wrapped around his waist. Should he wear a suit? Would that be too formal? Or what about just a simple shirt and jeans? Maybe that wasn’t formal enough.

He should probably keep the flashy colours to a minimum, though.

Massu sighed. Nakamaru was in the shower now, so he couldn’t ask him.

He ended up choosing a nice blue button-down shirt - the buttons were tiny but were also in the shape of bluebirds - and his best jeans. Massu looked at himself in the mirror, nodding to himself. Yes, this would do.

 

Massu stood nervously near the front door, he had been waiting on Nakamaru for over twenty minutes now and he was beginning to get irritated. It was really rude to keep someone waiting. After another ten minutes of waiting, Nakamaru finally emerged.

“Go ahead without me,” Nakamaru said with a smile. “I forgot I had to make a phone call, I’ll meet you at the restaurant.”

“I can wait,” Massu replied quickly. He wasn’t ready to be alone with Ueda yet, so he would wait for Nakamaru.

“It’s okay. I have to call the cafe manager about a problem with the registers,” Nakamaru said quietly. “I’m not sure how long the call will take, and we’re already late.”

Massu stared, he didn’t remember there being anything wrong with the registers at work. Nakamaru was up to something, only he had no idea what it was.

“But I don’t want--”

“Shh, I’m on the phone,” Nakamaru hissed, the receiver already pressed to his ear.

“But you only just--” Nakamaru just waved him away as the person on the other end answered, turning around and blocking his other ear. Massu glared at his back. “Hate you,” he whispered, walking to the door.

He didn’t want to do this alone. He didn’t want to face Ueda.

The restaurant that Nakamaru had made the reservation at was nice. It was an Italian place, and the smell of garlic and pasta sauces ripe in the air. There were families and couples sitting at sturdy tables, platters of food in front of them as they spoke and ate the night away. It was rather cheerful, all lit up brightly from crystal chandeliers hanging high on the ceiling, the marble floor shining brilliantly.

Massu was awed by the beauty of the restaurant, and he slowly walked up to the maitre’d. He was nervous, and swore to get Nakamaru back for this.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Uh. I’m supposed to meet someone here,” Massu said, as his eyes moved to scan through the crowded restaurant.

“Name of the party?”

“Nakamaru,” Massu replied quietly. He was hoping that the reservations had been lost, and that Ueda never showed up. Then he could go back home, throttle Nakamaru for setting this entire thing up and then go hide out in his room for the remainder of the night.

“This way, sir,”

Only slightly reluctant, Massu followed after the Maitre’d. His eyes were on his feet as he moved through the restaurant. Massu looked up when someone nearby cleared their throat, he found himself staring at Ueda.

Massu’s breath caught in his throat. Ueda looked as beautiful as ever, his eyes shining as he looked up at Massu, the hint of a smile on his face. He wore a large white shirt, French words scrawled over it in pretty cursive writing. His hair was swept away from his face, styled messily but absolutely perfectly and Massu felt even more nervous, if that were at all possible.

“Hey,” Ueda said, and Massu nodded.

“Hi.” Massu slipped into the chair across from Ueda, his palms sweating and his stomach turning.

“How are you?” Ueda asked, and it was only then that Massu realised that there were only two places set on the table.

Nakamaru had set them up. “I’m-- I’m fine...” he said, making a mental note to smother Nakamaru in his sleep with his pillow.

“You look upset,” Ueda said, and Massu snapped out of his thoughts. “Everything okay?”

He would get revenge on Nakamaru later, when he had the time to think clearly. “No. Just...” Massu wanted to tell Ueda that he wasn’t ready to be alone with him yet, but when he looked up. He was taken aback by the worry that laced Ueda’s normally stoic features.

Massu’s stomach turned and his heart beat quicker. He rubbed the palms of his hands against his pants once more, more of a nervous habit than them actually being sweaty. How could Nakamaru set him up like this, they were supposed to be friends.

“Massu?” Ueda said, and Massu jumped when he heard his name called.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Massu breathed, eyes darting around the room. “I’m okay, just. Nakamaru said it would be the three of us.”

“So did I,” Ueda replied, and then laughed when Massu stared at him. “He said he was going to meet me here with you in tow.”

“He’s sneakier than I would have thought,” Massu muttered.

Ueda laughed. “Oh well. We’re both here now,” he said, and gestured to the menu in front of Massu. “We might as well order.”

Massu’s hands were practically shaking as he nodded and took the menu, glaring down at it but barely taking anything in. Ueda carefully placed a hand on the top of the menu, and Massu looked up, startled. “Yes?”

“Are you trying to burn a hole through it?” Ueda asked, smiling a little.

“Oh, sorry--”

Ueda just laughed again, waving the waiter over. “Stop apologising for everything.”

“Sorry--”

Ueda gave him a long look, that smile still on his face, and cocked his head. “You’re cute.”

Massu wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, and stared wide-eyed at the man across from him, who had turned to the waiter and was ordering. “What did you want, Massu?”

“Oh, uuh-- I’ll just-- I don’t know...”

“He’ll have the same as me,” Ueda said, handing the waiter their menus and smiling up at him. “Thank you.”

“What are you having?” Massu asked, in a sudden flash of panic. What if he had ordered something inedible; what if he were allergic to it; what if--

“Pasta.”

Oh. That was relatively safe.

Ueda was looking at him again, those soft eyes staring into his own. Massu loved Ueda’s eyes. They were just so dark and beautiful, and Massu found himself breathless again.

“Breathe,” Ueda murmured.

“When is this food getting here?” Massu said, a little too loudly to try to cover up the fact that he had been staring. Ueda chuckled, and placed a bread roll onto Massu’s plate.

“Have this while we wait.”

Massu stared down at the bread roll that had been put onto his plate. He busied himself with tearing it apart, so he would not be expected to talk with Ueda anymore than necessary. It was rude, after all, to talk with food in your mouth.

Ueda didn’t seem to want to make small talk either, and it eased Massu’s worries just a bit. He knew now, that he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable when they were in each others presence. Massu took a breath, and quickly glanced up. He watched Ueda from the fringe of his bangs.

His heart began to flutter in his chest, when Ueda smiled. Massu wasn’t sure why Ueda was smiling, but he loved the way it looked. How carefree, and at ease he looked. He wondered what it would be like, to be the reason Ueda smiled all the time. To be the reason Ueda smiled whenever he thought about something.

“How long have you and Nakamaru been living together?” Ueda asked, and the sudden sound of his voice caused Massu to jump slightly. Ueda just laughed, while Massu’s face turned crimson. “You’re quite jumpy. Are you alright?”

“Sorry,” Massu breathed, feeling the rapid beats of his heart against his ribcage.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop apologizing for everything?” Ueda asked with a frown. Massu’s heart sank and he immediately missed the smile.

“I don’t mean to,” Massu replied, he had gone back to tearing what was left of the bread to pieces. “I’m just nervous, I guess.”

“You shouldn’t be so nervous,” Ueda said quietly. “I don’t bite.”

Massu fought down the apology that was threatening to fall from his lips. Ueda’s eyes were dancing mischievously, just waiting for Massu to say something, but then the waiter was back with their food, setting the bowls down in front of them with a flourish. As the man filled their glasses, Ueda watched Massu, whose eyes were firmly on the mangled bread roll.

“Are you going to eat?” Ueda asked, and Massu realised belatedly that the waiter had left, and Ueda was waiting for him.

“Oh-- yes,” Massu stuttered, grabbing a fork - why were there about ten next to his plate, anyway? - and it was then that he realised his pasta was green. He stared. “Ueda, our pasta is off.”

Ueda laughed loudly, quickly covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Oh my god-- no, it’s just-- oh my _god_ ,” Ueda breathed, doubling over and in danger of falling face-first into his pasta. His green pasta.

Massu blinked. “What?” he asked cluelessly.

Once Ueda had stopped laughing at him - and once the people around them had stopped staring - he caught his breath and looked over at him, his eyes shining with mirth. “It’s pesto pasta. It’s _supposed_ to be green.”

Massu didn’t find that terribly funny, and just nodded as Ueda shook his head with a smile on his face. Really, Ueda should just smile forever.

Ueda stopped dead.

Massu may have said that out loud.

Shit.

But Ueda just bit his lip, fighting down another smile, focusing on the food in front of him. Massu followed suit, letting out the breath that he didn’t know he had been holding as he speared a few pieces of pasta onto his fork, sure he was bright red.

“Tastes nice,” Massu murmured.

“Told you so.”

Massu laughed quietly, feeling a lot lighter than before. “Yes you did.”

They ate their meal with smiles on their faces, and Massu was pleased that Ueda kept the conversation going. He liked Ueda’s voice. Massu looked up at Ueda whenever the older man looked down at his bowl. He had lost count of just how long he stared at Ueda, but he couldn’t stop though.

Massu had to fight with himself, just to look away from Ueda. He hadn’t been caught staring yet, but each time he looked at the other man, his gaze seemed to linger longer and longer. He knew he should look away, to stare down at his own food. He was going to get caught, and had no idea how Ueda would react to being stared at.

Then Ueda snapped his head up, and stared straight at Massu. His heart stopped in his chest, his breath stuck in his throat. “Why do you keep staring at me?” Ueda asked, his voice was quiet. His eyes dark and shining.

“I’m sorry,” Massu muttered, and looked down at his bowl.

“What did I say about that?” Ueda asked. “You’ve been staring at me a lot tonight, haven’t you,” he said, and Massu finally looks back up. “I could feel your eyes on me this entire time. I just didn’t say anything.”

Massu sputtered and flailed his arms a little. He could feel his face burning, he knew he should have stopped staring. Now Ueda knew he had stared at him through all of dinner, but Massu couldn’t figure out if Ueda was angry about it or not. Ueda seemed to be making a joke out of it.

“Massu?” Ueda questioned. “Do you want to get out of here? Maybe walk me home?”

Massu nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. His hands were shaking again, and he stuffed them into his pockets when he stood. Ueda smiled widely, biting his lip a little, following Massu with a cheeky look in his eyes.

Massu paid.

The night was chilly when they stepped out, both of them shivering and drawing their coats tighter around their bodies. Massu paused, waiting for Ueda to catch up. “Which way?” he asked, wondering if Ueda could see how red his cheeks were.

“Right.”

They walked together, side-by-side, down the street, trying to avoid the other people on the sidewalk. “So, Massu,” Ueda started, looking up at him. “How’s the puppy?”

“Horrible,” Massu said on instinct, and Ueda laughed. “She is! She tears into everything, and poops everywhere - normally in my closet - but Nakamaru thinks the sun shines out of her so I can’t say anything to him.”

“So you like her, then?”

Massu sighed. “Maybe just the tiniest bit.” Ueda nodded knowingly. “She grows on you.”

“Of course. She’s a dog,” Ueda said, “They all do. It’s a dog thing.”

“Evil beings.”

Ueda hit him as he laughed.

“Ow! I think it’ll leave a bruise,” Massu said with a whine. He rubbed the spot where Ueda had hit. He feigned a hurt expression and promptly burst out laughing when Ueda’s eyes widened.

“I am so sorry,” Ueda began with a frown. “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”

“You didn’t. I was joking,” Massu said and grinned.

“You’re terrible,” Ueda replied with a huff.

Massu chuckled quietly. They continued to walk in silence. Massu’s heart fluttered each time their hands brushed. He wanted to reach out and take Ueda’s hand in his own, feel the warmth that Ueda was radiating. Ueda’s hands were small, Massu liked to imagine they would fit nicely with his own.

“This is where I live,” Ueda said suddenly and smiled. Massu stopped walking and stared in awe at the large house behind Ueda. “You look shocked.”

“It’s a huge house,” Massu murmured.

“It isn’t really that big,” Ueda muttered, while shoving his hands into his coat pocket in search of his keys.

“I’ll walk you to the door,”

Ueda grinned and Massu’s heart fluttered once more. Massu would be willing to do anything if Ueda kept smiling at him.

They were standing on the doorstep, Ueda’s fingers playing with the edges of his keys as he bit his lip a little, keeping back a smile. “Now it feels like a real date, huh?”

Massu nodded, watching Ueda’s fingers run over the ridges of the keys, one after the other. “A little.”

Ueda looked up at him, his brown eyes shining, and suddenly Massu felt all those nerves melt away. He no longer paid attention to the house behind them, or the night air blowing gently at their hair, or the sounds of cars driving past them; all he knew was Ueda, and those eyes.

There was this overwhelming feeling rushing through him; he needed to kiss Ueda _now_.

Massu leant down, placing the lightest of kisses onto Ueda’s lips, barely registering Ueda’s sharp intake of breath as he pulled away.

“Oh,” Ueda murmured, but those nerves were back, and Massu was panicking.

“I-- I’m so _sorry_ \-- I didn’t mean-- I-- Good night,” Massu stuttered, mentally berating himself as he turned his back and started down Ueda’s driveway. Oh, you _idiot_.

He was stopped by a hand on his arm. “Takahisa, you’re an idiot,” Ueda said, smiling.

“What?”

Ueda kept smiling, his hand tightened against Massu’s arm. “I said you’re an idiot,”

Massu sputtered, unable to figure out how to respond. His face was burning, and Massu kept looking everywhere but at Ueda. Ueda laughed softly. When Massu glanced at him, Ueda was leaning towards him. Before he could react, Ueda’s soft lips were pressed against his.

Massu gasped when Ueda pulled away, his lips tingled. They stared at each other, and Massu felt his heart beating quickly.

“I like you,” Massu said quickly, at the same time Ueda told him not to apologize.

Ueda just laughed, his hand moved down Massu’s arm until he had grabbed his hand. Massu watched quietly, as Ueda entwined their fingers. “I like you too.”

“Do you want to come inside for coffee, and maybe some ice cream?” Ueda asked, he was looking at his feet. If Massu looked close enough, he could have sworn Ueda was blushing.

“I. What,”

Ueda started to pull Massu towards the door of the house again. Massu resisted as much as he could, but Ueda was stronger than he looked and successfully got Massu to the front door.

He didn’t let go of Massu’s arm as he unlocked the door, and Massu felt a shiver run up his spine as Ueda turned to wink at him before leading him through the door. “I’m sorry about the mess,” Ueda laughed, rushing forward and kicking a stray shoe out of the way. “It’s just-- hard to kind of keep up with-- Oh!” Ueda leapt at a pile of magazines on the coffee table - Massu briefly caught a glimpse of half-naked men - and flushed a deep red. “You... didn’t see that, did you?”

“Not at all,” Massu lied, and Ueda nodded briskly before throwing them into another room.

“...Good.”

They stood there awhile, looking about awkwardly, before Ueda clapped his hands together and startled Massu. “Coffee!” he said, marching into another room. Massu supposed he should follow. “Ah! Dogs!”

“Wh--” Massu didn’t have time to react before there were five very large, very happy dogs bounding up to him, their noses pressed to his jeans immediately, their tails wagging non-stop. “U..eda...” he murmured, staring down at them.

“I’m so sorry-- I forgot I left them in that room-- Are you okay?” Ueda asked, trying to pull the dogs away.

“They’re so big,” he muttered and shrank back.

“Yeah. They’re uh,” Ueda started, as he kept pulling the dogs away from Massu. “They’re golden retrievers. Large breed of dogs, one of them anyway.” Ueda gasped as he finally managed to get all five of the dogs into a separate room.

Massu looked at Ueda and then back towards the closed door. Massu really did not like dogs, of any size. He never knew when one was going to lunge at him and try to bite him. Dogs had sharp teeth, and filthy mouths. Massu was convinced he would get some type of disease if he were bitten. Ueda knew of his fear, and Massu found it sweet that he had attempted to hide the animals from view.

“Are you alright?” Ueda asked, as he touched Massu’s hand.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” Massu smiled, albeit a little awkwardly. “Can I just-- _There’s another one!_ ”

Another dog - this one a little smaller but definitely fluffier - had skidded around the corner, ears flapping and it’s tongue lolling out of it’s mouth. “Oh no,” Ueda muttered, as the dog slid to a stop and leapt up at Massu. “ _No,_ Patto--”

Massu stood still as Ueda tried to get the dog down. “It’s okay,” Massu murmured just as Ueda calmed the dog. She was staring up at him, her big brown eyes shining with so much happiness that Massu couldn’t help but lean down a little, extending a hand out.

The dog - Patto - blinked, cocking her head to the side as she watched him. She looked rather harmless, Massu had to admit. She was rather pretty, with her light brown and white face, and her little floppy ears. Ueda was watching him too, his arms still around Patto just in case.

Massu flinched a little when Patto’s tongue moved across the underside of his hand. He stayed still when Patto continued licking his hand, her tail wagging rapidly. He slowly moved his hand up to rest on top of Patto’s head, her ears twitched and Massu smiled.

“It’s okay if you let her go,” he murmurs, lightly scratching the top of Patto’s head.

Ueda moved his arms, and Patto was free to move on her own. She didn’t. Patto made no move to lunge at Massu, or to jump on him. She sat there, tail thumping against the floor.

“You’re actually petting her,” Ueda said, slightly awed at Massu’s actions. “And here I thought you disliked all dogs.”

“She’s not so bad,” Massu said quietly, he could feel how hot his face was at the moment. He kept petting Patto and ignored Ueda’s laugh.

“You know,” Ueda started, and Massu jumped at how close they were to each other. “Not all dogs are bad. It just depends on their owner.”

Massu frowned. “It’s not that I think they’re bad. I just don’t like my things being torn apart.”

“You said yourself, that dogs usually bite you whenever you’re near them,” Ueda said and pet Patto on the back.

“I think she’s different though-- can we drop this?” Massu asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Ueda smiled knowingly, but let it go.

“Oh, coffee,” he said, once again moving to the kitchen. “Hopefully no more dogs appear.”

“Do you--”

“I don’t have more dogs,” he said distractedly, pouring water into the kettle and bustling around the kitchen collecting mugs and spoons. “Sugar?”

“...Yes?”

Ueda turned and gave him a confused look before smiling widely. “No-- that’s so cute-- I meant... do you take sugar in your coffee?”

Massu wished the ground would swallow him. His face was burning, and he quickly attempted to mumble a response. “Oh-- uh-- yeah-- t-two, thanks.”

Ueda bit his lip, trying not to smile. “So cute,” he whispered to himself, but Massu caught it, and flushed even deeper. “Any milk?”

“N-no.” It would be really nice of the earth to start swallowing him now, he thought, staring down at the tiles on the floor as if they could break apart. He heard Ueda laugh, and looked up.

“The ice cream is in the freezer, could you get it for me?” he asked. Massu nodded, heading over to where Ueda gestured towards. “You could hold it to your face if you want, it might cool it down.”

“Shut up!”

Massu grumbled quietly as he pulled the carton of ice cream out of the freezer. He could hear Ueda as he continued to laugh. Despite the situation, Massu still liked hearing Ueda laugh. He just wasn’t entirely pleased, that he was the reason Ueda was laughing.

Massu looked down at the carton in his hand, did Ueda expect to eat straight from it? “Um. Ueda?”

“Yeah. What’s up?” Ueda called from the other room.

“How are we going to eat the ice cream?” Massu asked while he walked into the other room with Ueda.

Ueda paused what he was doing, which was flipping through channels on the television, and looked from Massu to the carton in his hands. Massu blinked a couple of times.

“With... spoons?”

“I know that, but I meant,” Massu said, holding the ice cream out towards Ueda. “Are we going to eat it from the carton?”

“Yes?”

“That’s so unsanitary though,” Massu flailed a bit. “The germs from our spoons will be put back into the carton and.”

“Calm down, Massu. Breathe,” Ueda spoke quietly, before he brushed past Massu and walked into the kitchen. “We can use bowls! I know I have some clean ones somewhere.”

“Sorry,” Massu said when Ueda walked back carrying two bowls and spoons with him.

Ueda smiled and held out a bowl. Massu took it and followed Ueda to the couch where they both sat down. “We best hurry up and drink our coffee before it gets cold. I don’t know about you, but I’m not fond of cold coffee.”

Ueda curled up nicely on the couch, tucking his feet up under him and, looking entirely too cozy with his coffee between both hands, blew at the steam rising from the cup, watching it dance. Massu perched on the couch next to him, still unsure about sitting so close, but Ueda looked up with those brown eyes of his and smiled, he settled back a little, making sure not to spill his ice cream on the couch.

They sat there in silence, sipping carefully at their coffee as Patto curled around their feet, looking up at them with pleading eyes. “You can’t have any,” Ueda reminded her, but she just pricked her ears up hopefully, turning her head to look at Massu.

“Sorry. Boss has spoken,” he said, and her tail thumped against the floor as she wagged it.

Just as Massu was about to eat a spoonful of ice cream, though, Patto leapt up onto the couch, her front paws on Massu’s stomach and her tail in Ueda’s face. Massu jumped, dropping the ice cream onto his shirt, and moved as fast as he could away from the dog. Ueda was trying to wrangle her off the couch with his coffee cup in one hand, finally managing to push her off.

“I am _so sorry_ ,” he said, standing and placing his cup down, “Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?”

Massu stared down at the mess on his shirt, the ice cream was melting quickly and soaking through the thin fabric of his shirt. “I’m not hurt, but.” he gestured towards his shirt and Ueda gasped.

“You need to get that off and put in the wash right now or else it will stain,” Ueda sounded frantic, when Massu looked up he was practically face to face with him. “I dropped ice cream on one of my favorite shirts and didn’t put it in the wash right away, now I can’t wear it because it’s ruined. the stain is forever embedded in the fabric.”

“But I don’t have anything else to wear and it would be strange to sit around your house without a shirt,” Massu muttered, even though he was already pulling the shirt up and over his head. Massu hated stains on his clothes, especially ones that were hard to get back out.

“I have stuff in my closet that you can wear,” Ueda murmured, unable to turn away from Massu.

“Really? Thank you, it’d be such a help--” Massu paused, watching Ueda, whose eyes were roaming over Massu’s chest. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ueda said distractedly, biting his lip and sighing a little. “I uh-- need to get you that shirt-- right--”

He turned, shaking his head as he walked away, leaving Massu standing there, feeling kind of unnerved as Patto almost smiled up at him. Like this was her plan all along. Massu glared.

There was a sudden crash, and Massu started, quickly running to see what the noise was. Ueda had fallen over, mumbling to himself as he picked himself off the ground. Massu took hold of his arm, and Ueda looked up, sighing a little.

“Still shirtless, are you?” he asked.

“You’ve... got the shirt I’m meant to wear,” he said, as he helped Ueda up.

Ueda gulped. “Ah... right. Do you... _have_ to put this on?” he mumbled, but Massu heard and flushed a deep red.

“Your house is pretty cold,” Massu said while looking away from Ueda. “So the shirt would be rather nice.” Ueda hid his sigh and handed the shirt over. Massu pulled it on quickly and smiled shyly at Ueda. “It’s getting pretty late. I should probably get going.”

“I’ll uh. Wash your shirt and return it to you next time we meet,” Ueda replied quietly. “You know, you could stay longer, if you want. You can sleep here too if you needed to, I don’t mind.”

Massu blinked and stared at Ueda, his heart raced at the possible implications of Ueda’s statement. “Nakamaru would probably freak out if I didn’t come home tonight.”

“That’s true,” Ueda murmured. “I didn’t mean anything weird by what I said, just that you’re welcome to sleep on my couch if you wanted to stay.”

“M-Maybe next time?” Massu offered, and Ueda’s face lit up in a smile.

“Good,” he said, leading Massu to the door, “Because we need to have a proper date.”

Oh, right. “Yeah...” Massu said softly, really only thinking about the way Ueda’s hair curled about his face, and the way Ueda’s eyes were glinting with something sweet. He needed to kiss him again.

So he did, leaning over and lightly pressing his lips to Ueda’s. Ueda sighed, kissing him back, his arms looping around Massu’s neck and pulling him closer. Massu’s hands found their way to Ueda’s hips, drawing him in, his body flush with Massu’s own neatly. Ueda pulled away first, resting his forehead against Massu’s.

“You should leave,” Ueda said, “Or else that shirt might not stay on you for much longer.”

Massu laughed, placing a tiny kiss to Ueda’s cheek. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Ueda almost whispered, pressing his hands against Massu’s chest. “I’ll call you?”

“Please do,” Massu replied, opening the door. He had to stop as Ueda’s arms wrapped around him from behind, hugging him tightly. “What’re you doing?”

“Hugging you,” Ueda mumbled into his back.

“Yeah, I know, but--”

“You looked like you’d be nice to hug,” Ueda said.

“...You need to let me go--”

“Yes, right, sorry,” Ueda muttered, stumbling away and taking a deep breath. “Goodnight, Massu.”

Massu was about to step out of the doorway but paused again, peering back to look at Ueda. Patto had come to the door to see what was happening, sitting at Ueda’s feet as he scratched behind her ears. “Ueda?”

“...Yeah?”

“...Thank you.”

“For what?” Ueda asked, confused. Patto wagged her tail at him.

Massu bent down, giving Patto one final pat before standing up and looking Ueda in the eye. “For changing me. For changing... my colour.”

Ueda smiled. “Anytime.”

Massu kissed him again.

 

\--the end


End file.
